The Ugly Little Dragonling
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: Ruby, the abandoned dragon left out by Diamond, is to fend by herself. Overcoming great obstacles, she learns about the prophecy of Lord Dragonvale, and realizes her mission to defeat the Eternal Evil and save all of Dragonkind. Will Ruby be able to do it? Will she be strong enough to conquer the evil?


**The Ugly Little Dragonling**

**Author's Notes: This is my second fanfic, and it's about Dragonvale. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Part One: Before It All Happened**

Long ago, there were only eleven months, instead of twelve. The dragons of Dragonvale lived a happy life. Life was relaxing. Dragons basked in the sun and bathed in the crystal clear water while tromping in the lush green forests every day.

The ten guardians, which were the birthstone dragons, were to protect the Universe Of Dragons from peril.

But one day, a giant meteor of Eternal Darkness crashed on the Dragon Planet.

The meteor was supposedly from a dark force far, far away. Legends said that the world far away was for the evil monster and dragons who wanted vengeance and war.

Smoke rose from the crater, foretelling a land full of darkness and depression…

From then, the dragons were scared, and cowered in their caves. Fun only existed for a little while. The rest of the time of the day was depressing. The forests had burned up, the lakes had dried up or become a dirty murky brown, and the sun was covered by smoke and clouds.

Currently, the ten dragons gazed at the Evil Meteor, silent and thinking in the time of peril.

"Darkness…" The Amethyst Dragon murmured, eyes wide with terror.

"What are we going to do?" Diamond Dragon whispered.

Silence rang, and the feeling of trouble seeped into the once-happy world.

Nothing would be the same again.

Suddenly, there was a great, blindingly white flash. Looking up, the Eleven Guardians saw the hope they needed.

"Lord Dragonvale," Opal Dragon bowed down. "We need help, please. What can we do?"

"Do not fear, Guardians," The Lord of Dragons gazed down with his glowing white eyes.

"What do you mean?" The Garnet Dragon asked, surprised.

"Something will change the world forever…"

_One shall rise,_

_In the reign of Eternal Darkness._

_She will save the world and all of Dragonvale._

_She will rise through the darkness and prove to be strong._

_Darkness prevails, but will be beaten by the hero._

The Dragon Lord faded, glowing eyes blinking one last time. Darkness settled once more in his place.

"I wonder what that means…" Pearl Dragon pondered.

"Who will our hero be?" Peridot Dragon asked.

**Part Two: Months Before…**

"Our babies, Peridot, they will be so beautiful!" Diamond tells Peridot.

The eggs were all blue and green. That is, except for a blood-red egg, which is slightly smaller than the rest of the other eggs.

"What about that red egg?" Peridot sniffs it.

"I don't know, but maybe it will still be normal," Diamond conceded.

Life passed on and on, until the hatching day.

**Part Three: The Hatching (The Present)**

CRAAACKK!

"My eggs are hatching!" An excited voice whispers.

"I know, Diamond," Another voice says.

"I can't wait, Peridot. They will all be beautiful…" Diamond murmurs.

Blinding light pierces the little dragonling's vision, and she has to blink to adjust. There is a small crack in her shell, which she sees a blue and green dragon looking intently at the eggs.

More cracking sounds around her break the silence.

Peeping sounds, which were Dragonling sounds, erupt from several Dragonlings which had just hatched.

"Awwww…" A motherly voice coos.

For a while, the mother and father, who were Diamond and Peridot, nuzzled the babies and showered their love upon them. All of the babies were blue and green, like small, miniature versions of their parents.

"I wonder when that red egg will hatch. It should have hatched earlier," Diamond said, worriedly.

Peridot looked. The egg had a little crack in it…

"There is a crack in the egg. Perhaps it will hatch soon, Diamond," Peridot reassured Diamond.

Sure enough, the red egg hatched a few minutes later.

_Push, push, push!_ The little dragonling thought in her egg. She felt concealed and trapped.

Using her egg horn, she rammed the crack with all of the might she had.

CRAAACCCKKKKK! The egg splintered. Some progress was made, and the little dragonling got even more determined. Pushing out with her limbs, tail, and horn, she eventually broke the shell.

Peridot and Diamond gasped. _Why are they looking at me like that?_ The dragonling wondered.

"She is… different," Peridot murmured. "Similar to Garnet, but a darker red."

Diamond just kept staring.

The little dragonling looked at her own scales. They were blood-red. Looking into a murky puddle nearby, she could just make out that she had emerald green eyes.

_What am I?_ She wondered.

The others had blue or golden eyes. But not her; she had green ones.

The others had green or tan scales, with blue or green gems. But she had red scales with red gems.

_Why am I different?_

Diamond's face shifted into disgust. "It should be the same, but look! It has the strangest green eyes and red scales. It is an abnormal creature. That dragonling doesn't belong."

"Diamond! You should know better about leaving a dragon out. It's against the Dragon Law- Never leave a dragon behind. Everyone belongs," Peridot told Diamond.

"But it looks so different! It will be a disgrace, something so **ugly**! It needs to be sent away." Diamond sneered.

Peridot looked angry, and stepped towards the little dragonling. "Look, she may be different, but she is special. There is no other dragon like her."

"I know, but she is like ink on a piece of paper! She looks hideous." (**Author's Notes: In this fanfiction, the dragons are able to communicate by paper and ink**) Diamond snorted. "Take her away. I don't care at all. Leave her in the wild, if you have to!" She bared her teeth and nipped the baby dragon on the tail. The red dragonling yelped and started to whimper and back away.

The big green dragon stepped back, submissive. He didn't really want to cause an argument, so he gave in. "Okay…" He was reluctant.

Gently picking up the red dragon by the nape of her neck, he walked away. All of the dragons (Diamond and the dragonlings) stared.

_What is Peridot doing?_ The red dragonling looked downwards, seeing the grass and flowers fly by. The dragonling didn't know that they were flying.

After an hour of flying, Peridot landed at the base of a brown, murky waterfall.

"I'm sorry, daughter," Peridot settled beside the red dragonling. "You must fend for yourself. Your mother doesn't like you, so I really had no choice…" He took a look at the nip on the red dragonling's tail.

_Her tail will be deformed forever,_ Peridot realized. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it was mutilated. Peridot shuddered.

"Keep this forever," Peridot whispered to the little one, and made a necklace out of a sturdy black string and a magically conjured ruby. "I'll miss you forever. Just remember that I'll love you forever," His voice cracked and he nuzzled the dragonling for the last time.

"Your scales are made of rubies. Rubies symbolize passion and love. They are also to keep the evil away." He told the dragonling.

"I name you Ruby. You will be the one to fill the lonely with passion and love. Being immune to the evil, you will be the one to save the world from the Eternal Evil that threatens Dragonkind, according to the prophecy of Lord Dragonvale."

Gazing at Ruby for the last time, he advised, "Be safe, little one. Never give up. All of Dragonkind are waiting for you."

And with that, he flew away, up into the smoky gray skies. That was the last of what Ruby ever saw of her father, Peridot.

**Author's Notes: How did you like it? Poor Ruby was abandoned. At least her father loves her. How will Ruby deal with this life-scarring memory? Stay tuned for the next chapter, everybody!**


End file.
